


“I swear I don’t have a amputee kink!”

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ray is a sweetheart, Sara trys to understand, Yoga, Yoga is gay, ava is a amputee, gary is a idiot, the legends team are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Avalance falls in love do some yoga.You bet I tried to see if Ava could use a sword by testing stuff in my bedroom.The shampoo bottle I tried with my water bottle it is  doable. I even looked up the shaving problem I don’t think it’s possible with out  prosthetics.If you are a amputee and you see a problem with my writing please comment!Avas arms are real prosthetics that are out there!





	“I swear I don’t have a amputee kink!”

Ava Sharpe takes her arms off at the time bureau and locks them up in her desk drawer.She is going on a mission with Sara and it’s during the time of the Vikings her 21 century robotics arms would raise red flags.

She shows up to on the waverider in her suit that doesn’t fit quite right without her prospect arms.

Sara doesn’t seem to notice her arms are missing.

She looks at her and tells her the plan.

They get to the point in all legends missions were something goes wrong she holds her her arm up. She is clearly missing her hands and some of her lower arm but she yells as she hides her other arm in her cloak.”It’s a sign!” She has no idea what she is doing she is mostly going to get in trouble for showing her arms.

“Beebo doesn’t want our clansman to be burned.” It’s so quiet you can probably hear her breathing she looks back at Sara . 

A fight breaks out and god does she wish she had her prospect arms. She could use a sword with them easily.She could use a sword one handed. She takes her leg and knocks the sword out of its holder.That quickly fails.She had dropped the sword on the ground.

She cruses her self for not training that harder.When she sees a sword flying at her she quickly catches it with her residual limb.

She smiles at Sara who has taken to punching everyone and that seems to be getting the job done. 

Everyone she is fighting is underestimating her. She is used to this but she is a professional trained sword-women and she fights like one. 

They get back to the ship. Sara and her have a minute alone. She smiles “Thank you for the safe.”

Sara smiles and looks at her “Were are your robo arms?”

Ava laughs a little “Locked In my desk drawer.My arms are future technology and they could cause problems.”

Sara smiles and looks at her “Are you off work?”

Ava nods “Just have to get my arms.”

Sara smiles “Why Do you lock them up?”

Ava smiles “Gary has played with them before.”

Sara looks at her “He is a idiot.”

Ava laughs “Do you want to go back to my house and get away from your team?”

Sara nods “I can come with you too the Time Bureau if you would like.”

Ava nods “That would make it easier I can drive us to my house.”

Sara looks at her. “You can drive?”

Ava looks at her “Yes I may no have my lower arms but I can drive.”

Sara looks at her “Sorry I was an ass wasn’t i?”

Ava laughs a little “I have heard it all form how do I put on a bra?”

Sara laughs a little “How do you?”

Ava laughs and smiles”It’s a workout without my arms.The little hooks are the devil.”

Sara laughs and smiles “You wanna drive?”

Ava laughs a little “Sure.” She takes her left stump and hits the portal button on her watch she has hidden under Time Bureau jacket.

Sara smiles “You are bad ass.”

Ava laughs “For opening a portal?”

Sara laughs as she walks through “No the fighting you did amazing.”

Ava smiles and looks at her as she takes her elbow and types in the password to the lock “No one fights me seriously.”

Sara looks at her “I can take you to the gym right now and we could fight it out.”

Ava laughs “You are on.” She slips her arms on and smiles at Sara. “The gym or fight training?”

Sara smiles “What about we go and do yoga first?”

Ava laughs “Bad ass Sara does yoga?”

Sara laughs “I am gay!”

Ava laughs “Walking stereotype!”

Sara laughs a little “Wanna do yoga?”

Ava laughs “I will be a good little lesbian and go to yoga.”

Sara laughs.

Ava smiles and looks at her “I do have to change though.”

Sara laughs “A suit is not yoga wear.” 

Ava laughs “You aren’t any better you are wearing jeans.”

Sara laughs “I will go change and come back here and then we can go to your house and you can change and we can make it to the 6 pm class.”

Ava smiles “Okay go change.”

Sara goes on to the ship and yells at her team wearing a pair of grey lulu leggings and black sports bra to match “I am going away for one hour do not burn down our ship!”

Her team looks at her and all says there own version of good bye.

Sara smiles and leaves and goes through a portal to the Time Bureau. 

Sara knows her team will give her crap about hanging out with Ava.

Ava is standing there waiting for Sara.

Sara smiles and looks at her “Lets go to the parking lot.”

Ava starts walking “I wonder who is going to get more stares me or you.”

Sara looks at her “Why would people stare at me?”

Ava looks at her “Most people’s whole body’s are not covered in scar tissue.”

Sara smiles “True.”

Ava smiles and unlocked the door to her black 2015 prius. 

Sara laughs “You drive a Prius?”

Ava smiles and puts her gear into drive and sits in her drivers seat with her arms in her lap “Yes.”

Sara smiles and puts her set belt on.

Ava puts her set belt on easily and with her hand.She puts her hands in her lap.She pulls out of her spot perfectly.

Sara looks at her “No hands on the wheel.”

Ava laughs “I don’t need it. I learned to drive without them it’s weird to use my hands.”

Sara smiles and looks at her and relaxes into her seat as Ava drives.

Ava drives “Ask.”

Sara looks at her “Ask what?”

Ava turns left and keeps driving. “About the story of how I lost both my arms to a bear.”

Sara laughs “I know you will tell me when you are ready and you didn’t fight a bear.”

Ava laughs “Nope it’s worse.”

Sara looks at her “How are you driving?”

Ava laughs “I have a foot steerer. I can drive without it but it’s illegal under Washington law.”

Sara smiles “That’s amazing and no I don’t care about your arms.”

Ava smiles “That’s a first.”

Sara looks at her “Do people really treat you so differently?”

Ava nods “Yes.”

Sara smiles “I don’t see it that way you are a bad ass and you are the Director of the Time Bureau.”

Ava smiles and pulls into her house. Ava looks at Sara.”I drive pretty well right?”

Sara laughs “Better than my sister.”

Ava smiles “I am going to go change you can come in if you would like.”

Sara nods “It’s pretty warm out here.”

Ava unlocks her keypad locks with her finger tips of her prosthetic.

Sara smiles “That thing is so cool. I saw a girl on Instagram who had them.”

Ava smiles “Tilly lockey. She does a lot of the advertising for them.”

Sara smiles ”Go get changed I will hang out in your kitchen.”

Ava laughs “Don’t burn it down I love it in there!”

Sara smiles and makes them both a water bottle and Ava comes back in leggings and a jacket over it.

Sara looks at her and unzips the jacket and puts it back on its hook “Ava be proud.”

Ava smiles and looks at her “You have no fear do you?”

Sara shakes her head no.

Ava smiles and puts on her sneakers and gets her yoga mat.

Sara laughs “Lesbian!”

Ava laughs and drives them to the studio as they are walking and Ava says.”Take my hand please.”

Sara looks at her and takes her hand.

A women looks at ava and is clearly an ex. 

Sara smiles “You’re ex is fucking Calista Raines!?”

Ava laughs “I was a model in her show when I was younger.”

Sara looks at her “I couldn’t ever afford her clothes there so expensive.” 

Ava nods “It’s all just for her name to be on it.”

She opens the door to the yoga studio.

The instructor looks at ava and then to Sara “Hello have you been here before?”

Ava looks at her “I have done yoga before never here though.”

Sara smiles at the instructor.

The instructor looks at ava “You can join with Sara under a guest pass.”

Sara smiles and the walk together into the class.

Ava smiles and drops Sara’s hand.

Sara smiles “You’re hand is very cold.”

Ava laughs “It’s not like it has blood going to it.”

Sara smiles and rolls her mat out next to ava.

Ava undoes her mat and looks at Sara.

Sara smiles “So what did happen?”

Ava smiles “I am a clone and I wasn’t made right something when wrong with my arms.” She smiles softly. “I just never got made my elbow down. Rip bought me because he knew I would be sold in my time.”

Sara looks at her “That’s deep.”

Ava nods 

The instructor looks at the class “We will be starting now everyone get ready.”

Ava and Sara do the class and Ava is a thousand times better than Sara at getting the moves right.

Sara laughs leaving “I think I got stared at more that you.”

Ava laughs “I think you did.”

Sara smiles and walks with her “Can we go back to your place and have some fun?”

Ava nods “Yes please.”

Sara and her go home and Sara starts kissing her.

Ava kisses her back and places her hands on Sara’s waist.

Sara pulls away playfully “Shower?”

Ava nods “Yes please.” She smiles and leads Sara to her bathroom.

Sara looks around and turns on the shower water.

Ava gets towels and puts them on the sink and starts getting undressed.

Sara watches her get undressed and gets lost in watching her hands work.

Ava smiles and looks at her “Miss.Lance you are starting.”

Sara smiles and stripes and gets in the shower.

Ava smiles and takes her arms off and puts them on the sink and gets in the shower with her.

Sara looks at her “There not water proof?”

Ava looks at her “They are water resistant.”

Sara looks at her “I can give them to ray for a hour and he will make them so much better.”

Ava smiles and kisses her again.

Sara smiles and kisses her back and stands under the water. 

Ava smiles and picks up her bottle of shampoo with her residual limbs and squeezes it on to Sara’s head and rubs it in using her stubs.

Sara smiles “That feels amazing.”

Ava smiles and keeps massaging in.

Sara starts washing her hair and smiles and takes Ava shampoo and rubs it into her hair with her fingers making sure Ava feels her nails.

Ava looks so relaxed as she does this.

Sara all smiles and randomly “How on earth do you shave?”

Ava laughs “I did’t its not possible when I didn’t have my robo hands.”

Sara looks at her “All natural?”

Ava laughs “I go and get waxed.” She smiles and hits the pump of the conditioner and gets it on her left stump and starts putting it her hair.

Sara makes a face “My sister waxed my legs once worst pain ever!”

Ava laughs “It’s not that bad when it’s done right.”

Sara looks at her “You are beautiful.”

Ava smiles “So are you.”

Sara quickly finshes up putting conditioner on her hair and leans up and kisses her. 

Ava looks at her and kisses passionately.

Sara kisses her and has started to finger her.When she hears her phone ring.

Ava looks at her “Don’t answer that please!”

Sara looks at her “It’s Gideon I should take it.”

Ava nods and starts rising her hair off.

Sara picks her phone up “What Gideon slow down Rory caught Johns spell stuff on fire and turned nate into a duck.Great I can’t leave for a hour!Tell the team I will be back soon.”

Ava wipes her stumps on a towel and then puts her arms on.She puts her towel on.

Sara looks at her “My team are a bunch of children.”

Ava smiles and walks with Sara into her bedroom as she gets dressed. 

Ava looks at her “Do you want to finish up and I can try to help.”

Sara shakes her head no “Gideon fixed it but she was just telling me.”

Ava looks at her “Go finsh up.”

Sara goes and then walks to Ava smiling a few minutes later “I am stealing your arms.”

Ava looks at her.

Sara smiles “Ray Palmer is about to jazz up your arms aren’t you excited?!”

Ava nods “I can take them to him.”

Sara opens a portal and Ava walks to ray.

Ray smiles softly at her “Hello.”

Ava looks at him “Could you do me a favor and make my arms less loud when my hands changes positions.”

Ray looks at her “Show me what you got now.”

Ava shows him all the movements.

Ray looks at it “Those are lame I will put a super long battery and solar chargering and more movement and warmth.”

Ava looks at him “How long till that would be done.”

Ray looks at her “A hour?”

Ava smiles “Can you make them waterproof I can’t swim with them.”

Ray nods “Of course as I work on them I need you to try them on.”

Ava smiles and looks at her arms .

Ray looks at her after about 2 hours of him fiddling with stuff and asking her to try them on “They can know be camouflaged as flesh colored so you can use them on missions.”

Ava pulls him into a hug. “Thank you.”

Ray smiles “Touch your middle finger to your palm to have that happen.”

Ava smiles “I can wiggle my fingers!”

Ray smiles “Yes you can.”

Ava smiles and turns her arms to the skin tone and looks in the mirror “That is werid.”

Ray looks at her “You can keep it on robo mode it will not bother me.”

Ava smiles “Thank you so much.”

Ray smiles “No problem.”

Ava looks at her arms and goes to Sara’s room.

Sara smiles “How are they?”

Ava takes them off and puts them on the nightstand. 

Ava smiles “Amazing.”

Sara smiles and looks at her “We can go to the gym tomorrow and train.”

Ava smiles and is cuddling Sara “I would like that.”

Sara smiles and cuddles “You know I don’t have a amputation kink right.” She laughs a little “I am just curious.”

Ava smiles and laughs a little “I know you don’t.Calista did though.”

Sara looks at her “Calista the billionaire.”

Ava laughs “Fashion designer and yes.”

Sara cuddles “You learn something new every day.”


End file.
